El renacimiento del Alma Gemela
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Segunda parte de Sin mi Alma Gemela.Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes de Rumania. Y obedece a su instinto de viajar allá. ¡Slash!.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El renacimiento del Alma Gemela

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural (después de todo, es un mundo de magia)/ Drama

Rating: K+ (Puede subir más adelante, avisaré cuándo)

Resumen: Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes que vienen de Rumanía. Su instinto le avisa que tiene que viajar hacia allá. Durante su estadía en Rumanía, se encuentra con alguien que causa a su corazón y magia reaccionar desenfrenad amente ¿Quien sera aquel extraño?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

Aquí la segunda parte de **Sin mi Alma Gemela. **Es necesaria leer la primera, ya que es el principio (XD).

* * *

><p>Tom veia como sus servidores manejaban con maestria a los niños de Hogwarts. Recientemente el ministerio habia detectado una gran cantidad de poder por Rumania. Las demás comunidades mágicas habian empezado a asociarse con Inglaterra. Hasta la orgullosa Bulgaría habia empezado a inscribir a sus hijos en Hogwarts.<p>

Hubieron reportes de que familias muggles con hijos magicos habian desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, nadie sabia donde estaban y temian que una nueva amenaza se hubiera levantado. Lord Voldemort habia sido aceptado por toda la comunidad magica y fue admirado y amado por sus grandes cambios.

Hoy en dia el mundo de la magia prosperaba de gran cantidad de magos y brujas. Aun si los muggles ni sabian de la magia. Tom estaba preocupado de aquellas desapariciones de familias, se habia encargado de mejorar el mundo de la magia desde la perdida de su pareja Harry, no habia querido tener ninguna relacion con nadie, la sola idea lo asqueaba. Siempre se arrepentia de haber matado a su compañero y no entendia como seguia vivo.

Generalmente cuando un mago perdia a su pareja, se volvia loco y terminaba suicidandose, pero el no sentia la necesidad de suicidarse, si, estaba triste por la muerte de Harry, pero no queria morir. Y por lo mismo estaba confundido.

Había buscado en infinidad de libros, pero ninguno tenia muchos detalles sobre lo que le ocurría. A parte de la imperiosa necesidad de ir a Rumania. Queria ir hacia alla, pero Hogwarts ocupaba la mayoria de su tiempo.

Unos ligeros toques en su puerta lo distrajeron lo suficiente de sus pensamintos "Pase"- Snape entro tan serio como siempre, pero Tom podia ver a preocupación en su rostro -"Mi señor, el Ministerio ha mandado este informe"- alargo su mano. Severus dejó los documentos en su mano y se fue.

Abrió la carpeta, leyendo perezosamente los informes hasta que algo llamo su atención. En la última hoja, estaba perfectamente marcado con rojos las iniciales H.P.P. Tomó la hoja y la leyó atenamente.

_Nombre:__**Hadi Percilav Peverell.**_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: __**13 de Junio. 1980 (**__se sospecha que la fecha fue cambiada__**)**_

_Heredero de Peverell._

_Heredero de Gryffinor._

_Heredero de Ravenclaw._

_Heredero de Hufflepuff._

_Heredero de Slytherin._

_Fortuna:_

_Cámara de los Peverell _= **100.000.000**_galeones_

= **559.642.596** _Sickle_

= **40.634.581 **_Knut._

_Cámara de los Potter _= **64.874.652** _galeones_

= **224.695.145** _Sickle_

= **78.951.870** _Knut_

_**(Los duendes se negaron a dar la informacion del dinero que se guardan en las demás cámaras.)**_

_Estatus: Sangre Pura_

_Hailidades: Elemental - Metamorphmagus_

_Herencia: Ninguna._

_Señor Hadi Percival Peverell posee el mayor arból genealógico. Su fortuna y habilidades no podrian haber pasado desaperibido tan facilmente, se cree que tiene un contrato con los duendes de Gringotts que impide que estos le den informaión al Ministerio sobre él. Podría ser una posible amenaza considerando su poder._

Shockeado, dejo la hoja en su escritorio. ¿Como era posible de que hubiera otro heredero de Slytherin?. El habia sido el único y durante años ni siquiera pudo tocar la fortuna de Slytherin. Los duendes se habian negado a darle la clave a la gran cámara.

Se levantó rápidamente, por ahora le haria caso a sus instintos e iria a Rumania. Llamó a un elfo doméstico y le ordenó que empacará todas sus cosas mientras que el llamaba a Nagini.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar.<strong>

Un hombre encapuchado yacía cómodamente sentado en un gran sillón, acariciando suavemente un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, mirando con adoración como su hijo se acurrucaba contra el.

Un ligero pop se oyo y levantó la vista para ver a un hombre de grandes ojos verdes como pelotas de golf mirándolo con respeto. "Señor Hadi, parece ser que el Ministerio de Inglaterra ha empezado a chantajear a los duendes y tienen unos pocos informes sobre usted"- el encapuchado asintió y le hizo un seña al hombre para que se acercara. Este le obedeció tímidamente y se arrodillo frente a su amo.

"Bien hecho, por ahora quiero que descanses, no hace mucho que has despertado y tu magia esta agotada, lamento haberte enviado a Inglaterra"- se disculpó el encapuchado, besando ligeramente la frente del hombre con cuidado en no molestar el sueño de su hijo. "Solo una cosa, no quiero que te castigues a ti mismo como lo hacias antes, ¿entendido Dobby?"- el hombre asintió.

"Si, señor Harry Potter"- el encapuchado se sacó la capucha dejando ver unos impresonantes ojos verdes, y una piel tan delicada como la seda.

"Tienes que acordarte que en frente de otros me tienes que llamar Hadi, no quiero que nadie sepa que aún estoy vivo, especialmente Voldemort"- el hombre asintió. "Ahora ve a descansar"- Dobby salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry mirando nuevamente a su hijo. Definitivamente, no queria que su pequeño se viera envuelto en escándalos.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, solo faltaba publicarlo.<p>

VeroSev: Si en la primera parte Harry acepto la muerte tan fácilmente, eso es por que había perdido a la gente que amaba y se sentía derrotado, mas de uno se sentiría asi después de perder a las personas que ama.

Luna: Aquí la segunda parte.

KIRA: La condena de Lucius Malfoy, no he podido escribir todavía el capítulo, me fata inspiración y cada vez que tengo una idea, no logro escribirla tal como pasa por mi cabeza. Por ejemplo:

_Lucius miraba con el ceño fruncido como Harry se abrazaba a Tom, hace dos años que habia conocido al hombre mayor y se sorprendio al saber que era Vampiro._

Después de eso dejaba un FlashBack y hasta ahí no mas, no podía seguir escribiendo, se que pasara en el capitulo 12, pero mi cerebro y manos no se quieren poner de acuerdo y preferí escribir la segunda parte de esta historia, a ver si así podia escribir el capitulo 12 de La condena de Lucius Malfoy, no se cuando la actualizare, asi que (se encoje de hombros)...

septimaluna: en este capitulo te habrás dado cuenta de que matar matar ni tanto. Por dios, estamos hablando de Harry Potter, el niño de oro, la esperanza del mundo mágico. Osea...


	2. Chapter 2

Título: El renacimiento del Alma Gemela

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural (después de todo, es un mundo de magia)/ Drama

Rating: K+ (Puede subir más adelante, avisaré cuándo)

Resumen: Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes que vienen de Rumanía. Su instinto le avisa que tiene que viajar hacia allá. Durante su estadía en Rumanía, se encuentra con alguien que causa a su corazón y magia reaccionar desenfrenad amente ¿Quien sera aquel extraño?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

Aquí el segundo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a Rumania, Tom fue de inmediato al Banco de Gringotts y pidió ver al encargado de sus cuentas, despues de eso, fue hacia Riddle Manor y se encargó de que todo estuviera en orden antes de recibir al hombre que se hacia cargo de investigar cualquier caso que le encomendara.<p>

Un elfo le avisó que el Señor Robbins había llegado, ordenó que lo dejara pasar y estuvo el resto de la tarde informándose sobre las extrañas desapariciones de familias muggles con hijos magos. Resultó ser que las desapariciones empezaron el treinta y uno de julio a las nueve de la noche. La primera familia en desaparecer fueron los Dursley, que según lo que decían sus vecinos, se habian mudado a Rumanía de un día a otro.

De ahí en adelante las cifras de familias desaparecidas fueron aumentando considerablemente hasta el punto de llegar a ser preocupante, mas de cien han sido vistas por última vez en las Islas Sorlingas y no se sabe a donde van despues de eso, ya que se pierde todo rastro.

Tom estaba preocupado de que alguien estuviera formando un ejército con hijos magicos de muggles para derrotarlo, pero la pregunta era ¿quien?. Hasta ahora no habia destruido el mundo de la magia como todos pensaban que haría y no se le ocurría quien se opondría a su liderazgo a parte de un grupo de magos que todavía le eran fiel a Dumbledore, y que casualmente habían desaparecido una semana antes de que las desapariciones comenzaran.

Llamó a un elfo y le ordeno que fuera a buscar a Severus, el maestro de Pociones había inventado una poción que daba al bebedor la localización de la amenaza que buscaban, había sido muy útil la vez en que habían ido a buscar a Greyback para encarcelarlo. Desde que Tom fuera el "Rey" por así decirlo, de toda la comunidad de Magos y no torturaba a familias, se había puesto en su contra y prometió que lo destruiría, y Tom sabia que no debia ignorar una amenaza como antes lo hacia y le ordenó a Snape que creara una poción que buscara a la amenaza de la persona que la bebiera, nadie sabia de tal pocion y era un secreto para el resto de las comunidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar desconocido.<strong>

Dobby observaba a su amo desde la esquina de la habitación, estaba muy agradecido con él por haberle devuelto la vida y nunca lo traicionaría, desde que su amo vino a buscarlo y revivirlo, juró nunca dejar que nada le pasara a él ni a su hijo, aun a costa de su vida.

Se habia sorprendido cuando al despertar, vio que era más alto y tenia más facciones humanas, aunque sus orejas seguian iguales que antes. Su amo le había explicado que los cambios eran de esperar, ya que había revivido por la magia de un Herio, una criatura temida por los demás magos, y la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que su amo era uno y que lo había revivido con su magia.

"Dobby, ven un momento"- se acercó a su amo, viendo como este acariciaba cariñosamente a su hijo.

"¿Si, Señor Hadi?"- lo bueno es que el nombre de su amo se parecía al anterior.

"Podrías por favor traerme a Deri"- y que no lo maltrataba como los Malfoy. Con un pequeño arco, despareció y se fue a buscar a Deri, la abuela del hijo de su amo.

Harry suspiró cansado, su magia todavía estaba descontrolada por el nacimiento de su hijo y no quería dejar solo a su pequeño, por lo que tenia que tenerlo en brazos la mayoría del día, faltaban solo dos días para que los efectos se calmaran.

Después de que Voldemort lo asesinara, algo extraño le había ocurrido, su cuerpo había desaparecido del campo de batalla y en el suelo quedó una replica de el, ya cuando se calmo y se recuperó de las heridas del duelo, se trasladó a la región Yorkshire y ahí se encontró con Deri Warrison, una bruja que solo vivia para proteger a sus hijos, su esposo habia sido asesinado por un grupo de mortífagos y desde entonces buscaba venganza contra estos, tenia tres hijos, todos hombres. Vivió con ella y mantuvo una relación con John, de la cual nació su hijo, John murió a manos de Fenrir cuando este vino a reclamarlo, como venganza se lo dió a Voldemort sin que este lo supiera, sabia que el otro queria encarcelar a Greyback por ser una amenaza.

Le dolió la muerte de John, fue el unico, a excepcion de Deri, que lo entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras, nunca antes habia querido a alguien, principalmente por la amenaza que significaba Voldemort y por que no queria que nadie sufriera las consecuencias de mantener una relacion con el. Así que su relación con John fue totalmente inesperada.

Nunca quiso creer que alguien podia amarlo, años de maltrato por parte de los Dursley lo dejaron marcado y casi sin autoestima, por eso fue una sorpresa en Hogwarts cuando las chicas lo invitaban a salir, pero despues descubrio que solo era por su fama y no el como persona, asi que nunca realmente tuvo alguna relación con alguien.

Dobby aparecio frente a el con Deri, esta sonreia a la vista de su nieto, se habia emocionado mucho cuando un dia Harry aparecio en su casa de la mano de su John diciéndole que estaba embarazado, y mas cuando le dijeron que iban a casarse, la boda no fue la gran cosa, estaban ellos y un par de familiares mas, pero eso poco parecia importarle a Harry, asi que cuando John fue asesinado antes del nacimieto de su hijo, fue una completa sorpesa e ira, ella misma queria matar al tal Fenrir y arrancarle la cabeza, pero Harry le dijo que él se encargaria, ya que por su culpa Greyback habia matado a John, le costó un tiempo convencer a Harry de que el no tenia la culpa de nada y que John habia muerto protegiendolo al igual que su madre Lily.

Se acercó a saludarlo. "¿Como estas Harry?"-

Harry le saludó con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Estoy bien Deri, con la mision de ser padre como ves, lo bueno es que el pequeño Loki aquí no es muy llorón ni escandaloso"- Deri se rio y se acerco a tomar en brazos a Loki, miro a la cara de su nieto, acariciando con cariño su piel azul, se habia sorprendido la primera vez que lo habia visto con ese color de piel, pero se calmo cuando Harry le explicó que era parte de la herencia Herio y que una vez que creciera, aprenderia a ocultaras por si solo.

"Supongo que ya sabes que Voldemort esta aquí en Rumania buscando a la persona que está raptando a las familias muggles con hijos magicos"- el moreno asintió y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

"Si, Dobby ya me informó, pero no importa, no es como si pudiera encontrarnos a menos que nosotros nos mostraramos ante él"- le guiñó juguetonamente, Deri se rio, con cuidado en no despertar a su nieto, se acomodó bien en el sillón y hablo toda la tarde de diferentes temas con Harry hasta que se hizo tarde, el moreno la vio irse, con una mirada que Dobby no pudo descifrar, pero que se le hacia un tanto conocida.

* * *

><p>Supongo que mas de uno se habra dado cuenta de que en el primer capitulo, cuando Tom estaba viendo los informes sobre Hadi Percival Peverell, salia que no tenia ninguna herencia, el por que de eso se explicara mas adelante.<p>

Nadie se enojen por favor, Harry no sabia que Tom era su alma gemela, además de que mas adelante iré explicando más cosas, así que no me maten, no todavía.

VeroSev: Aqui la explicacion del por que Harry tiene un hijo, y también por que Voldemort fue a Rumanía.

shineevero: casi todas las personas cambian después de que alguien a quien queríamos muriera, _algunas_.

luna: ojalá y nadie se enoje por hacer que Harry tuviera una relación con alguien más.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Título: El renacimiento del Alma Gemela

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural (después de todo, es un mundo de magia)/ Drama

Rating: K+ (Puede subir más adelante, avisaré cuándo)

Resumen: Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes que vienen de Rumanía. Su instinto le avisa que tiene que viajar hacia allá. Durante su estadía en Rumanía, se encuentra con alguien que causa a su corazón y magia reaccionar desenfrenadamente ¿Quien sera aquel extraño?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Harry se preparaba para salir, mas bien, a encontrarse con Voldemort. Gracias a su herencia Herio, podia cambiar su apariencia, no por nada estaban mezclados con Metamorphmagus que provenian de una larga linea. Se habia sorprendido la primera vez que su piel habia comenzado a cambiar de color en uno de sus momentos más débiles, cuándo su tío lo había dejado en su habitación despuésde una paliza especialmente brutal.<p>

**FlashBack.**

_El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, se sentía como si una manada de Hipogrifos le hubiera pasado encima. Le costaba respirar y no dudaba de que fuera por alguna costilla rota, la paliza de esa noche había sido demasiado y no sabía por que su tío estaba tan enojado con él._

_Un cosquilleo, ligero, recorrió su piel haciéndole temblar, respiro hondo, una mueca en su rostro cuando tal acción le causo molestias, otro cosquilleo, pero este más fuerte, recorrió todo su cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos estaba retorciendose en el piso de su habitación, su cuerpo quemando hasta que se detuvo y se quedó ahí tirado en el suelo._

_Se levantó un tanto tembloroso, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue que ya no le dolía el cuerpo, y que tenia una...cola. Muy esponjosa, suave y delicada, era de color negra con unas cuantas rayas amarillas, moviéndose detrás de su espalda, como si se estuviera burlando de el._

_Sin hacer rudio, abrió la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo gracias a toda deidad u otra cosa que existiera, de que su tío se olvidara de poner cuanta cosa tuviera para bloquear la puerta. Salió cuidadosamente, sus pies ligeros en el piso como los de un gato, sus ojos verdes en constante vigilancia, y sus oidos a alerta de cualquier ruido , cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, miro hacia los dos lados y procedió a entrar, sorprendiendose de lo fácil que fue._

_Una vez adentro, se acercó al espejo, temeroso de lo que encontraría. No se equivoco, estaba asustado por su apariencia. Dónde antes estaba su piel morena, ahora no habia más que piel negra con unas rayas amarillas en sus brazos. Miró sus ojos y vió que su pipila tenía la forma de un rombo y que en los contornos de este eran de un color rojo, abrió su boca y con horror vio que tenía los dientes peligrosamente puntiagudos. Volvió a su habitación y recién ahí se desmayó._

**End-FlashBack**

Tuvo que pasar encerrado en su habitación tres dias hasta que pudo ocultar su verdadera forma, nada fácil considerando que su tío no queria nada mas que entrar y darle una buena paliza. Por suerte que su tío no sabia nada del mundo mágico, ya que no se hubiera creido la mentira de que se habia contagiado con la Viruela de Merlín.

Ahora que lo pensaba se oía tan estúpido, pero fue lo único que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

Se dió la vuelta cuando las puertas frente a él se abrieron, hace no más de dos días habia recibido una carta de Voldemort _citándolo_ en su mansión, el muy... tenia la desfachatez de creerse superior a los demás, aunque no deberia ser una sorpresa después de todo lo que hizo.

Miró a los ojos rojos de Voldemort, cambiando los suyos propios a un color blanco. Aunque de eso Riddle no se dió ni cuenta, parecía demasiado ocupado en mirarlo descaradamente. Sabía por _alguien_ que el Señor Oscuro habia descubrido como volver a ser cuando joven. Por lo que ahora se encontraba frente a el un joven Riddlle, no debía de tener mas de veinte, veintidos años, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, su rostró no mostró ninguna emoción, su piel tan blanca como la de el, alto y con una buena forma_._

Llevaba lo que parecia ser una blusa hecha con la más fina seda, unos pantalones que Harry sabia eran de piel de Dragón, una capa hecha con la piel de Basilisco, y unas botas que parecian hechas con la piel de un Nundu.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la tención de Voldemort, viendo divertido como este parecia perdido. "Supongo que usted es Hadi Percival Peverell"- le preguntó el otro después de que pareció recuperarse de lo que sea que lo mantenía distraido.

"Si, yo soy Hadi Percival Peverell, el heredero de las cuatro casas en Hogwarts, y otras cosas más, pero lo más importante, ¿se puede saber que quiere de mi, el _gran_ Señor Oscuro?"- observó divertido como la cara de Riddle cayó en picada, mostrando una mueca desagradable.

"Ya que vive aquí, supongo que sabrá sobre las desapariciones de familias muggles que tienen hijos que pueden hacer magia"- _¿es en serio?_

Hadi bufó divertido. "Obviamente lo sé Señor Oscuro, después de todo, llevó aquí más de _tres_ años, ¿como no sabria sobre las desapariciones?"- le preguntó fingiendo ser herido, a lo que Voldemort rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno, a lo que vine hoy Señor Peverell, es para saber si usted tiene alguna información de la persona que tiene la culpa de estas desapariciones"- Hadi negó con la cabeza, Riddle se sentó y le indicó hiciera lo mismo, no sin ganarse una mirada venenosa por parte suya, y aunque Voldemort no la pasó por alto, decidió no agravar aún más la poca relación que tenian, por lo que solo se quedó callado.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza, le hecho la culpa a los enviciantes Fics en Inglés, son tan cautivadores que te dejan sin idea (yo personalmente creo que lo hacen a propósito...)<p>

VeroSev: Si bien aquí no se explica mucho lo que es un Herio, si se describe cómo es, más adelante lo explicaré, ya que estoy planeando en hacer que Tom...después hará...y no seguirá...¿es bueno no?. Harry es un Herio por herencia, pero eso ya lo explicaré, tú sólo espera.

Luna: Es bueno que no te haya molestado. A mi de igual manera me encanta Dobby, es tan... complaciente con Harry y siempre lo ayuda en lo que puede.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Yo no creo que sea extraño que Harry haya tenido una relación con alguien más, es de humanos no querer estar sólo, ni dejar de sentirse querido. Y eso nuestro Golden Boy lo sabe de primera mano, asi que *se encoge de hombros*. Yo también tendré que esperar para saber la reacción de Tom, el muy €$#%&·!"·%&... se fue hace dos días y no quiere regresar para seguir con el siguiente capitulo, tuve que chantajearlo con revivir al ex de Harry, y así vino, espero que funcione para la próximas vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: El renacimiento del Alma Gemela

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural (después de todo, es un mundo de magia)/ Drama

Rating: K+ (Puede subir más adelante, avisaré cuándo)

Resumen: Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes que vienen de Rumanía. Su instinto le avisa que tiene que viajar hacia allá. Durante su estadía en Rumanía, se encuentra con alguien que causa a su corazón y magia reaccionar desenfrenad amente ¿Quien sera aquel extraño?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>"Bien, le dire todo lo que se sobre las desapariciones, pero si me interrumpe, no dudaré en irme de aquí, aún si usted es el Señor Oscuro, por lo que mejor guarde silencio"- advirtió después de ver como Voldemort abria la boca para reclamar.<p>

Después de que este asintiera, se acomodo mejor en el sillón. "En los tres años que he estado vivendo aquí, la gente ha tenido que soportar los constantes temblores que sucedieran después de un terrible suceso mágico, siendo la persona con más conocimiento después de que volviera de mi exilio voluntario, investigué y me sorprendí al saber que una simple planta, ordinaria a simple vista, fuera la casuante de tal desastre"- se perdió en sus pensamientos al recordar esos dias. "Después de que averiguara que clase de planta era, le pedí a mi pareja en aquel entonces si podía ir a Derimburg, el Reino Prohibído, para que fuera a buscar a Axsera, una buena amiga, cuando llegaron, llevé a mi amiga para que viera la planta, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera queria tocarla, después de que la llevará a mi hogar, me explico que aquella planta era oscura, demasiado, y aunque a simple vista se viera inofensiva, era la planta que casi destruye a su mundo...yo no sabía eso, por supuesto, ya que en los libros no se mencionan las características, solo una simple explicación de como era, y tampoco explicaba lo que causaba, ya que al ser una planta que había desaparecido después de la aparicón de los Bowtruckle, no habian mucha informacion sobre ellas, la cosa es que después de que me diera aquella, por cierto impresionante, información, corté la planta de la raiz y apareciendome en el desierto de Egipto, la cubrí de arena dejando un sólo pétalo a la vista, vi como poco a poco se iba deteriorando hasta que no quedó nada, con mi misón ya hecha, volví a mi hogar"-silencio.

Voldemort, al ver que Hadi no seguia hablando, lo miró y le pregunto. "¿Eso es todo? Eso no me dice nada sobre las despariciones"- le reclamó.

Hadi, por su parte, suspiró exasperado y le explicó. "No hay nadie que cause las desapariciones, y sólo por que muggles con ascendencia de magos hayan desaparecido o fueron vistas por última vez en las Islas Sorlingas, es coincidencia, ya que la misma planta que estuvo aquí, brotó nuevamente en la Isla, y los muggles se sientes atraidos por esta, ya que eso mismo causa la flor, para seguir existiendo, ella atrae y mata a la gente, y el lugar más conveniente para hacerlo es obviamente una Isla donde viven más de cien personas, y nadie se daria cuenta de la desaparición de alguien, aunque no me explico como la gente siente su poder de atraccion estando tan lejos"- murmuró la última parte para si mismo.

"Bueno, como ya sabe lo que causa las despariciones, no tiene que seguir preocupandose de que alguien intente robarle su reinado, y tampoco yo tengo que estar más tiempo aquí, asi que adiós"- antes de que pudiera irse, la mano de Voldemort se instaló en su hombro deteniendolo.

"No tiene por que irse tan pronto, me gustaria hablar más con usted"- Hadi se volvió y miró directamente a los ojos de Voldemort, y de repente, todo se volvió más claro.

Cerró sus ojos, no queriendo creer la verdad ante lo que le sucedia, asintió y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, esta vez incómodo. Respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar a su Herio, el cual bramaba en su interior ante la negación de su parte racional en no querer aceptar que por fin había encontrado a su compañero.

Sentia que su piel queria mostrarse tal como era y su Herio queriendo entregarse a su compañero, pero no podía, no quería aceptarlo, no tan pronto. Contrólandose, espero pacientemente a que Voldemort iniciara la conversación.

* * *

><p>P.O.V- Tom<p>

Era extaño el comportamiento de Peverell, parecía que estaba sufriendo y cada cierto tiempo temblaba. No es que me preocupara mucho, pero no podía ignorar, por más que intentara, que algo malo estaba pasando con él.

Conversamos mucho, más de lo que espeaba y a pesar de que Peverell tenia la apariencia de seguir sufriendo, siguió la conversación con una elegancia maestral. Aunque hubo momentos en los cuales parecia a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, pero se rcuperaba rápidamente.

Lo vi irse con una extraña sensación en el estómago, me quedé de pie en la puerta hasta que vi como desaparecia. Volví a entrar y me senté en el mismo sillón en el cual Peverell habia estado sentado, y me sorprendí cuando lo sentí frío.

Me levanté a toda prisa y corrí hacia mi habitación, agarré aquel libro que me habia dado Dumbledore después de aquel encuentro en la batalla final, y lo abrí en la página véinte.

_Herio._

_Los Herios son unas criaturas que sobreviven de la naturaleza, y que tienen un único compañero, aunque si bien no es extraño si tienen una pareja antes de encontrar a la verdadera, para ellos no es escencial encontrar un compañero, ya que pueden vivir por mas de diez mil años, y algunas de estas criaturas ven que su pareja es demasiado joven y dejan que el tiempo pase para que estos sean más maduros-_

Se adelantó hasta encontrar exactamente lo que encontraba.

_Los Herio y su compañero._

_La mayoria de los Herio tienen compañeros masculinos, esto se debe a que el primer Herio existente tuvo una pareja masculina, aun si antes prefería al género fémenino. Sabiendo que no podía tener hijos con un hombre sin la ayuda de una poción, la cual podía causar desequilibrio en su magia, investigó y creo un hechizo que podía hacer que un hombre quedara embarazado, planeó lanzarlo en su pareja, pero este se negó. Herido por la negación, se fue y no volvió en dos años, cuando volvió a encontrarse con su compañero, vio que este habia formado una relación con alguien más, se lanzó el hechizo en si mismo y engatusando a su pareja, se acostó con este quedando embarazado. Se marchó y cuándo tuvo a su hijo, lo crio hasta que no pudo seguir soportando la ausencia de su pareja y murió, no sin antes asegurarse de que su hijo tuviera sus memorias._

_Al pasar el tiempo, los Herio fueron conocidos por ser parejas de hombres y no mujeres. Y a causa de que todos tenian compañeros masculinos, el hechizo se activó y quedaron embarazados. _

_Aún sin sus compañeros, los Herio pueden quedar embarazados de otra pareja, pero no pueden dejar embarazada a una mujer._

_Si el Herio se niega a reconocer a su pareja, aunque no se han dado muchos casos, tienen pocas posibilidades de seguir viviendo._

_Los sintomas son:_

_-Temperatura baja. (los Herio son conocidos por ser de alta temperatura)_

_-La piel se vuelve pálida._

_-Parecen sufrir (es uno de los síntomas más peligrosos, ya que el Herio le causa daño por negar a su compañero)_

_Se han conocido tres casos de un Herio sin su pareja, y todos han matado a los que se encuentran a su alrededor, y en el mejor de los casos, dejan el cuerpo intacto. Hubo un Herio que mató a su hijo, al ser este hijo de otro hombre que no era su compañero._

Deje de leer después de ver una imagen especialmente desagradable en donde se veia a una criatura con ojos rojos, el cuerpo de un bebé muerto en sus garras. Llamo a su elfo y le ordenó que encontrara a Hadi, el elfo asintió y despareció, ahora sabia por que Peverell se habia visto como antes, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendríaa un compañero después de la muerte de Harry, y ni que este fuera una criatura que se creia extinta.

* * *

><p>Por fin se sabe lo que es un Herio. Ya falta poco para el final, ya que la historia no será muy larga como ven. No quiero alargarla más de lo necesario y prefiero que se sepa más en los capítulos. Como ven, el causante de las desapariciones no fue causada por ningún mago, ni por Harry. Y la familia Dursley desapareció por que fueron demasiado idiotas por creer que se quedaron libre de castigo después de haber tratado a Harry tan mal.<p>

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: A mi también me gusto el chantaje de Harry, después de todo, la Viruela de Merlín impidió que Vernon siguiera pegándole (los Muggles son tan idiotas).

VeroSev: Obviamente que hacen buena pareja, son tal para cual. Y bueno, aqui se supo lo que era un Herio. Y las cosas no sera tan fáciles para Harry, ni para Tom. Aún falta saber que pasará con aquella planta que esta en las Islas Sorlingas. En el siguiente capitulo escribire es estado de Harry. Pobrecito T.T, aunque no deberia haber negado a Tom.

shineevero: A Harry siempre le ocurren desgracias, en los Fic que he leido en donde Harry es alguna criatura, siempre salen las famosas golpizas brutales de Vernon, y no es necesario la intervención de Tom para que mueran , por que ya lo están.

Luna: Espero que el capitulo haya gustado, por que siendo sincera, no tenia casi nada de inspiración, agradezcan a Gackt de que comenzara a escribir, y a sus maravillosos vídeos en donde sale tan HOT *¬*, me encanta Gackt.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Título: El renacimiento del Alma Gemela

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural (después de todo, es un mundo de magia)/ Drama

Rating: K+ (Puede subir más adelante, avisaré cuándo)

Resumen: Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes que vienen de Rumanía. Su instinto le avisa que tiene que viajar hacia allá. Durante su estadía en Rumanía, se encuentra con alguien que causa a su corazón y magia reaccionar desenfrenad amente ¿Quien sera aquel extraño?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

Perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero era fundamental en la historia.

* * *

><p>"¡Harry! ¿que te ha pasado?"- le preguntó Deri al momento en que llegó a su hogar.<p>

"H-he estado mucho tiempo sin mi pareja, y t-tu sabes que cuando alguien la encuentra y la niega, el Herio empieza a hacer daño, p-por eso me encuentro tan m-ma"-

"¡HADi!"- el grito desesperado de Deri fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

************************************T & H**************************************************

"Tu hijo está preocupado, no ha parado de llorar, tuve que dejarlo en tu pecho para que se calmara, tienes que recuperarte"- en sus momentos de lucidez podia oir la voz angustiada de Deri y sus sollozos, se sentia tan mal por hacerle daño de esta manera. "Sólo tienes que aceptar a tu pareja Hadi, no quiero que mueras, ni Dobby ni tu hijo quieren que nos abandones"- tomó una de las manos de Deri y la apretó en signo de consuelo.

"No si mi pareja es Tom Ridlle"- le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara.

"Eso no es posi"- odiaba cuando no podia escuchar el final de la conversación.

************************************T & H**************************************************

"¡PARA HADI, LE ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!"- no podia dejar de hacerlo, no queria, pero su Herio insistía en matar aquello que no era de su verdadero compañero. "Para Harry, lo vas a matar"- la voz suplicante de Deri hizo que soltara a su hijo en la cama.

El llanto de su pequeño Loki le hizo sentirse fatal, no podia dejar de sentirse culpable, aún cuando su Herio insistia en hacerle daño a su hijo. "Por favor Deri, de ahora en adelante no lo dejes cerca de mi, mi Herio está demasiado enojado y herido"- le ordenó. "Y tapompoco quiero que nadie entre en mi habitación, por que no creo que la próxima vez que estes cerca pueda contolar mi Herio"- se acostó nuevamente y se quedó dormido.

************************************ T & H*************************************************

"¡TIENES QUE DAJERME ENTRAR! ¡¿O ACASO QUIERES QUE MUERA?"- sentia a su Herio agitarse ante la voz de su compañero.

"No puedo, me dijo que no dejara entrar a nadie"- suspiró aliviado, no queria que Voldemort entrará, por que todavia no queria admitir que él era su compañero, simplemente nunca estaria con el hombre que asesinó a sus padres, a quien causó tantas muertes con sus idiotas ideas de pureza de la sangre.

"Mujer idiota"- el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrandose fuertemente le hizo gemir cuando su Herio atacó directamente su corazón.

_Adiós, Deri, Loki, Dobby, adiós a todos, los quiero._

El último suspiro de su vida salio de su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V TOM<strong>

Estaba frustrado, aquella mujer no me habia dejado entrar a la habitación de Hadi, pero no me rendiria fácilmente, habia planeado todo durante los últimos cinco dias, y mis planes no se verian interrumpidos por aquella mujer.

Ya estando fuera de la casa, divisé la ventana del cuarto de Hadi y usando mi magia, me elevé hasta que llegué frente a esta, mire hacia adentro, pero todo estaba oscuro. La abrí sin hacer mucho ruido y fui entrando cuando oí a Hadi gemir, después todo se calmó.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la cama. "Lumus"- mi respiración se cortó al ver el estado de la piel de Hadi, estaba completamente deteriorada y de un color plateada que seguramente fue hermosa cuando estaba bien, también podia ver que sus ojos no tenian pupila y estaban completamente verdes, no respiraba y poco a poco su piel se iba resquebrajando. "No, esto no puede ocurrir, ya perdí a Harry, no puedo perderte a ti también"- ¿que tenia el destino conmigo que siempre me quitaba a la persona que amo? aunque hubiera conocido a Hadi hace sólo cinco dias y sólo por unas horas.

Me pasee por la habitación, desesperado cuando veia como la piel de Hadi se iba cayendo en la cama. Me acerqué nuevamente y tomé las manos de Hadi entre las mias, su piel estaba mortalmente fría. "Por favor, no me dejes"- desde la muerte de Harry que no habia llorado "Por favor"- un luz brillante me cegó y después no supe más.

* * *

><p>VeroSev: Si, lamentablemente, el destino nos caga en la casa a algunos, especialmente a Harry, quiero terminar con esta historia para centrarme en las otras cuatros historias, especialmente en "Conociéndote" "Consecuencias de ser convertido en" y "Uniéndose a la Oscuridad", y también "La condena de Lucius Malfoy".<p>

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Es bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y si bien este no es tan largo, pero tenia que escribir esta parte para crear suspenso XD.

Dafne: El bebé estuvo a punto de morir, pero por suerte Harry logro controlar a su Herio antes de que se arrepintiera, espero que te haya gustado el cap.

shineevero: La mala suerte de Harry alcanza niveles fuera del entendimiento humano, por lo menos así lo creo yo, y no lo digo por Tom, si yo estuviera emparejada a él, eh... digamos que ni siquiera me lo pensaria dos veces XD.

LUZY SNAPE: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que no te decepcione este capitulo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Título: El renacimiento del Alma Gemela

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural (después de todo, es un mundo de magia)/ Drama

Rating: K+ (Puede subir más adelante, avisaré cuándo)

Resumen: Voldemort recibe informes preocupantes que vienen de Rumanía. Su instinto le avisa que tiene que viajar hacia allá. Durante su estadía en Rumanía, se encuentra con alguien que causa a su corazón y magia reaccionar desenfrenadamente ¿Quien sera aquel extraño?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

__Siento mucho la demora, no tengo ninguna excusa. Espero que el capítulo lo recompense.

* * *

><p><em>Frio.<em>

Era la palabra para describir el lugar donde se encontraba. Sus manos estaban frias y podia ver su aliento, era como estar en un gran bloque de hielo, totalmente solo.

Todo era tan blanco que dañaba sus ojos, no habia ningún otro color en aquel lugar. Miro hacia arriba, pero lo único que vio solo fue más blanco. Trató de mantener la calma, pero no podia.

Estaba tan asustado de aquel lugar, no queria estar más ahí. Una silueta oscura se formo de la nada, apareciendo frente a el, sintio un poco de alivio.

La silueta se acercó, tan cálida que le daban ganas de llorar. "_¿Dónde estoy?"-_ preguntó.

"_**Este lugar es la nada, muchas criaturas vienen a parar aquí al no querer seguir viviendo"**_- la silueta no se movia.

"_Eso quiere decir que estoy..."_- su voz se apagó.

Negó. No, no podia haber muerto, ¿que iba a pasar con su hijo? ¿quién lo cuidaria?. Estaba Deri, pero sabia que ella ya no tenia la energia suficiente como para cuidar de un niño.

"_**Muchas veces aquellas criaturas han tenido la oportunidad de elegir, seguir viviendo o morir definitivamente, pero como sus almas han estado tan dañadas, prefieren la muerte, dejan atrás a su familia y se arrepienten de su decisión"**_- con esperanza, miro a la silueta.

"_Entonces, ¿puedo volver?"-_le preguntó.

"_**Si, aunque no recordaras nada de esto, te preguntare lo que le he preguntado a todos, ¿estas seguro de tu decisión?"-**_

"_Si"-_ le respondió sin dudarlo.

"_**En ese caso, cierra tus ojos**_"- haciendo lo que se le ordenaba, cerró sus ojos.

Una sensación de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, se sentia lleno de energia. Con una última mirada a la silueta, su mundo cayó.

"_**Muy buena decisión, Harry Potter"**_- fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

><p><em>Tom miró a su alrededor, el lugar se le hacia familiar. Al ver el castillo destruido frente a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts. <em>

_Una ola de ira, tristeza y rabia pasó por el al ver los cuerpos de sus amigos. No habia podido protegerlos, no pudo protegerlos de la persona que hizo de su vida un infierno, pero a quien amaba a pesar de todo._

_Grito, lleno de furia y tristeza, ¿por que el amor tenia que ser tan doloroso? Levantó su mirada para ver al culpable de la muerte de sus amigos. Miró a aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con locura y odio. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, ¿por que la persona que amaba tenia que odiarlo? Todo por la culpa de la maldita profecia, si no fuera por ella...no, nada seria difernte, igualmente habria alguien que fuera una amenaza para Voldemort, y este estaria tan metido en su odio y venganza, que ni lo veria. Una luz verde impactó contra su pecho enviandolo hacia atrás,miró por última vez a aquellos ojos rojos, antes de cerrar sus ojos._

* * *

><p>"<em>...rta...oye, despierta"- abrio sus ojos, sintiéndose como una mierda. "Por fin despiertas, estaba preocupado de que nunca lo harias"- confuso, miró al hombre frente a él.<em>

"_¿Q-que...?"- no intentó en seguir hablando, su garganta le dolia horriblemente._

"_Eh, estas en mi casa, te traje aquí después de que aparecieras de la nada, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?"- negó, el hombre suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello, muy lindo por cierto."Mi nombre es John, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"- _

"_H-Harry P-Po-tter"- su voz salio mas como un susurro que otra cosa._

"_Ah, ya veo, bueno, Harry Potter, es un placer conocerte"- su corazón latio rapido al ver la sonrisa que el otro le dirigia._

* * *

><p>"<em>John, no mueras, por favor"- suplicó, las lágrimas mojando la camisa de su esposo.<em>

"_Lo siento, Har, te prometí estar contigo siempre, pero parece que no podré hacerlo"- John le sonrio forzadamente._

"_No importa, no hables, ya le avisé a Deri que trajera a un medi-mago"- las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse._

"_Sólo quiero que cuides de nuestro hijo, quiero que lo cuides hasta que sea mayor para hacerlo por si mismo, y por favor, en cuanto tu compañero aparezca, no lo rechazes"- negó._

"_No, nunca lo aceptaré, no después de todo el mal que hizo"- John solo se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad._

"_Escúchame Har, si no lo aceptas, morirás, y no quiero que eso te pasé a ti, asi que por favor prométeme que lo aceptaras"- quiso volver a negar, pero al ver la mirada suplicante que John le daba, asintió."G-gracias"- la respiración de John se cortó y sus ojos se quedaron mirando a la nada._

"_No, no puedes morir, no me puedes dejar, p-por favor, ¡JOHN!"- gritó desesperado, esperando que su esposo volviera la vida. Pero nada pasó, su cuerpo solo se quedó inerte en la cama. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este, aferrandose a la camisa como si fuera un salvavidas._

* * *

><p>"<em>Deberias estar contento, te liberé de él y ahora podrás estar definitivamente conmigo, no perderás nada"- se quedó mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirar a Greyback a la cara, estaba seguro de que si lo hacia, no dudaria en matarlo, pero tenia que aguantar, pronto cumpliria su venganza.<em>

_Respirando profundamente, miró a Greyback con una dulce sonrisa, se acercó y lo abrazó, al instante sintio los brazos de este levantarlo de sus pies y estrellandolo contra la pared más cercana, los labios ásperos y amargos besándolo fieramente. _

_Con cuidado sacó su varita de su manga, apuntándola hacia el cuello del hombre lobo, se separó para tomar aire y con una sonrisa llena de odio, lanzó un desmaius a Geyback. Logró separarse antes de que pudiera caer. "Nunca confies en alguien que estuvo tratando de matarte"- sacando un traslador de su bolsillo, lo ató alrededor del cuello de Greyback y accionó el botón en su mano. "Ahora estaras con tu querido Voldemort"- con una risa loca, despareció para aparecer en la habitación donde dormia su hijo._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú sabes que no podrás seguir aguantando por más tiempo, aunque Voldemort sea tu pareja, tienes que aceptarlo, no puedes simplemente echarte a morir, recuerda lo que te dijo John, Harry"- miró a Deri.<em>

"_No lo aceptaré, y no trates de hacerme sentir culpable"- Deri sólo lo ignoró y siguio jugando con Loki. "Además, creo que me volví a enamorar de él"- murmuró para si mismo._

* * *

><p>Respirando agitadamente, abrio los ojos y miro a Hadi, o más bien Harry. No podia creer que este estuviera enamorado de él. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, si no que incluso antes lo estuvo. Aunque ahora no tenia ninguna oportunidad, no cuando Harry estaba muerto.<p>

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran volverse más tristes, una gras ingesta de aire lo sorprendió. Miró a Harry y sonrio de alivio al ver como respiraba, y como su piel se iba regenerando. Ahora solo faltaba que se despertara.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre, todo es propiedad de Rowling, claro está, menos la historia, esta salio de mi fantástica mente (modestia aparte). No obtengo dinero ni ninguna cosa con el Fic, solo la satisfacción de recibir Review diciéndome lo buena que es, por que eso quiere decir, que a pesar de todo, mi Fic es querido por algunas personas, aunque muchas Anti-Slash la maldigan en su mente (no, no me han dejado Review maldiciéndome). Además, esta historia esta ambientada para las personas a quienes les gusta el SLASH (Du! Obviamente). Realmente no se por que me estoy alargando tanto, será la emoción después de un laaaaaaaaargo bloqueo. Sin molestar más, disfruten, y por favor, lean todo, algunas personas no lo hacen -.-!

* * *

><p>¡LEER ESTO ANTES DE LA HISTORIA!<p>

_Aclaraciones_

_**Hubieron algunas personas que estaban confundidas respecto al capitulo anterior, así que explicaré.**_

_**Primero que nada, los recuerdos que aparecían los veía Tom desde la perspectiva de Harry, como si el hubiera vivido todo eso, pero que en realidad eran recuerdos de Harry.**_

_**¿Por que paso esto?**_

_**Bueno, eso es por que Tom, al ser compañero de Harry, y siendo este un Herio, la magia de los tres, el Herio cuenta como alguien aparte, reaccionaron para tratar de que Harry no muriera tan rápidamente, los recuerdos fueron como un lapso en la muerte de Harry mientras este hablaba con la "Muerte".**_

_**Espero que no haya sido tan enredado. -Jajajaja- -.-!**_

_**Bueno, sin quitarles mas tiempo, disfruten de este capítulo.**_

_**Además de que todo lo que expliqué se mencionará en este capítulo. *~*!**_

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas para que Harry se recuperara completamente y otra semana para que por fin pudiera despertar.<p>

En todo ese tiempo Tom nunca dejó el lado de Harry, esperando el momento en que este se despertara para así poder ser el primero en darle la Bienvenida la mundo de los vivos.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Harry<strong>_  
><em>

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, cerrándolos nada mas abrirlos, realmente me dolía la cabeza y estaba todo demasiado claro. Un ruido a mi lado y el murmullo de un hechizo me obligaron a abrir mis ojos completamente, aliviado cuando todo estaba más oscuro, quise moverme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo.

"No te muevas tanto, te has sanado hace poco y no tienes la suficiente energía como para moverte, no te esfuerces"-el Heri en su interior ronroneo satisfactoriamente al sentir la presencia y oír la voz de su compañero, además de que toda la habitación olía a este.

"¿Qué haces aquí "- no quería a Tom cerca, no podía .. a quien le mentía lo quería cerca, tanto que casi dolía pero a pesar de todo, no podía aceptarlo, el pasado de lo que pasaron seguía grabado a fuego en su mente.

_"Estúpido, tienes que aceptarlo, no sigas viviendo en el pasado"_- mire a Tom, extrañado cuando este no había abierto la boca, entonces ¿De dónde había venido esa voz?. "_Yo soy Herio, y puedes escucharme puesto que te hablo en pensamientos, genio"-_

"¿Cómo es eso?"- pregunté en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

"¿Cómo es que?"- mire a Tom, sorprendido de que este hubiera podido escucharme.

"¿Pensé en voz alta?"- le pregunté sonrojado, realmente tenia que saber cuando quedarme callado mientras pensaba.

"Es mejor que descanses un poco, te traeré algo de comer, seguramente tienes hambre"- justamente en ese momento mi estómago parecio cobrar vida, por que rugió furiosamente.

Mientras veía a Tom reír, una sensación cálida llenó mi pecho, haciéndome reír.

_"Es mejor si olvido el pasado ¿no?"_- esta vez si lo pensé.

_"Chico listo, por fin has_ _entendido"_- el Herio le contestó con alegría.

* * *

><p>Pasé todo el día con Tom, acostumbrándome a la presencia de este, a pesar de recordar cosas del pasado, hacia todo lo posible para que esto no me afectara en nada.<p>

"Harry, quiero preguntarte algo, cuando estuviste inconsciente, pareció haber una conexión entre los dos, de repente estaba en Hogwarts, el día de la batalla en la cual te... maté"- veía que era difícil para Tom recordar tanto como lo era para mi. "Después de eso, vi todo lo que habías vivido hasta hoy, incluso tu relación con John, y tu envió de Greyback hacia mi guarida, ¿por que sucedió eso?"- me quedé pensativo, pero no tuve que encontrar respuesta alguna por que mi Herio me lo aclaró.

"_Eso es por que te estabas muriendo, y para ganar más tiempo, la magia de los tres se unió para así alargar un poco más tu vida mientras tu tenias aquella interesante conversación con la muerte, la que por cierto, a pesar de querer tu alma mas que nada, te dio la oportunidad de elegir, y déjame decirte que pocos tienen esa oportunidad aún con lo que la Muerte te haya dicho, ella es de todo, menos bondadosa, aún no entiendo por que te dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, dile eso a nuestro compañero, se ve que esta perdido"- _el Herio se reía en mi mente al ver la cara perdida, pero adorable y malditamente sexy de Tom.

Le dije todo a lo que mi Herio me decía a Tom, este cada vez se veía más confundido, pero creo que había entendido finalmente.

**-Fin P.O.V Harry-**

* * *

><p>Pocos días después, entró Deri con el pequeño Loki en brazos, aun un tanto temerosa con lo que había ocurrido la vez en que el pequeño había estado en presencia de Harry, temor que se perdió cuando Harry se iluminó al verlos.<p>

"¡Deri, Loki! Es un placer volver a verlos"- Loki se revolvía en los brazos de Deri, tratando de alcanzar a su padre.

Deri se acercó a Harry para darle a Loki, quien reía feliz al estar en brazos de su padre finalmente. Tom veía con amor la escena, a pesar de que Loki no fuera su hijo, se sentía feliz al ver lo contento que se veía Harry cuando tenia a su hijo en brazos.

"Mira Loki, él es Tom, sera tu padre desde ahora"- Tom se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Harry.

Deri sonrió con alegría, podía ver que Harry finalmente había aceptado a Tom como su compañero.

Loki por otro lado, miraba a Tom atentamente, para luego ponerse a llorar.

Tanto Dori como Tom se asustaron, no sabia que le pasaba, quizás el pequeño no estaba de acuerdo. Pero Harry solo se reía.

"Tom, si fueras tan amable de acercarte"- el nombrado se acercó mansamente, sentándose a un lado de Harry, quien nada mas tenerlo cerca lo besó suavemente.

Loki se calló en seguida, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manos mientras saltaba en el regazo de Harry. Deri se rió fuertemente, con algo de sorpresa.

Tom, por otro lado, no podía estar mas contento con el rumbo de las cosas, besó a Harry nuevamente, aunque el beso se hizo más intenso, y Deri presentía que algo más pasaría, así que tomando a Loki, salio de la habitación silenciosamente, sin querer molestar a los dos tórtolos.

* * *

><p>No creo que hayan escenas Lemon, me da un tanto flojera escribirlas, pero si alguien quiere, puede ayudarme a escribirlas ;D.<p>

Bueno, aquí estaría el capitulo siete, faltan poco ya para que termine. Perdón por la demora, tenia un bloqueo de escritor.

VeroSev: Si bien me demore en actualizar, aquí esta el capitulo. Es bueno saber que mi Fic hace pensar a las personas, estoy muy orgullosa.

Luna: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, estuve con un bloqueo de escritor, pero ya se me paso, yo creo que me va a dar otro, siempre me ocurre cuando termino de escribir un capitulo nuevo. Bueno, espero poder actualizar mas seguidamente, pero no puedo prometer nada, aunque... como ya estoy de vacaciones (Wiiii) tengo más tiempo XD.

luzy snape: Espero que el capitulo y la explicación al principio te hayan aclarado tus dudas, no puedo creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo, shit, he perdido tanto por escribir, la culpa lo tienen, eso si, los fantásticos fics que uno encuentra por aquí X'D.

KR: Ya se vio que vio el misterio que vio el Lord Oscuro X'D (no pude aguantarme) Aquí Harry ya decidió, espero que todo no haya sido muy precipitado, si lo fue, por favor, me dicen, las criticas mejoran a un escritor.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar Review.

**¿Algún Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling

A este capítulo le faltaban algunas cosas para terminarse, y como ya lo terminé, lo publico ahora :)

Perdón por la tardanza, no he tenido el tiempo como para escribir y es un verdadero milagro el haber tenido un tiempo en este momento para terminar este capítulo.

Ya tengo decidido en terminar esta historia con 10 capítulos más el Epílogo :3

Así que ya no falta mucho para terminarlo.

Ahora R&R (Read and Review)

* * *

><p><em>-Meses<em>_ después-_

"¿Estás seguro de esto Harry?"- Tom veía con aprehensión como Harry iba y venia por la habitación lanzando prendas de vestir y libros a su baúl.

"Si Tom, estoy seguro, soy el único que puede deshacerse de esa planta, mi Herio hará las cosas más fáciles"- Harry no le decía a Tom que tenía cero posibilidades de volver, su Herio se removió furioso en su interior.

_"Si no le dices a nuestro compañero la verdad, no te ayudaré si te pasa algo malo"- _Harry rodó sus ojos, su Herio era tan molesto, ¿no podía quedarse callado? _"No cuando tú mantienes la distancia con nuestro compañero, haz el amor con el antes de irte"_ **_No tengo tiempo, tengo que salir rápidamente_**_"Después te puedes arrepentir" **Cuando eso ocurra estarás satisfecho, asi que no me molestes más y cállate de una vez.** _El Herio no volvió a hablar.

Harry se acercó a Tom, dándole un largo beso, después miró a Deri y a su pequeño, se despidió de los dos y fue a tomar su baúl. Agarró el traslador que lo llevaría hacia las Islas Sorlingas.

"Cuida a nuestro hijo mientras no estoy"- con esas últimas palabras, desapareció sin saber si volvería nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Tropezó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y miró con asombro a su alrededor. Las Islas Sorlingas era algo verdaderamente... hermoso.<p>

Todo era tan verde ahí, el aire tan limpio, y la brisa ligera del mar le encantaba.

"Cuando terminé todo, le diré a Tom que vengamos de vacaciones aquí"- sonrió con ternura al recordar a Tom.

Había sido difícil iniciar una relación, pero con la ayuda de Deri, su Herio, su hijo y la interminable paciencia de Tom, pudieron llevar todo adelante.

Tom era... no había una palabra que se le acercará, pero Harry se sentía afortunado de tenerlo como compañero.

Claro, aún existían los recuerdos de lo que habían pasado antes de todo, pero estos recuerdos se fueron haciendo cada vez más insignificantes a medida que pasaban las semanas, hasta que pocos quedaban para atormentar su relación.

"Bien, es hora de que empiece a buscar, estando de pie aquí no me ayudará en nada"- empezó a caminar, extrañado de no ver a gente por las calles. "Supongo que será así por esta isla, después de todo, no hay muchos habitantes en ella"- siguió caminando sin importarle el silencio de la pequeña ciudad, o más bien pueblo.

Tampoco se preocupó en que su Herio estuviera inusualmente callado, más aún después de la separación con Tom.

* * *

><p>"Maldita sea"- ocho horas, ocho largas horas había estado caminando e investigando y nada, no había ni rastro de la maldita planta, quería encontrarla pronto, destruirla y así poder ir con Tom.<p>

Estaba irritado y de mal humor. Los insectos eran molestos, siempre se paraban en la piel de su cara, manos, brazos o piernas y era irritante no poder hacer nada para que dejaran de molestarlo.

No podía hacer magia en la isla, fue algo que descubrió cuando quiso inmovilizar a un jabalí hambriento que venía corriendo rápidamente hacia él, fue un verdadero milagro salir ileso.

Más encima, aún no había encontrado a nadie, ningún asomo de vida humana se veía en la isla, es como si todos hubieran desaparecido, claro, la planta puede ser la causante de ello, pero la mayoría de los habitantes en esa isla eran Muggles, ¿no?

A menos que Richard hubiera olvidado mencionarle algo.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y estaba cansado hasta la muerte, ni siquiera llevaba un día y ya quería irse de la isla, no hacer magia era solo un intensivo más.<p>

Se recostó en su improvisada cama de hojas y cerró sus ojos, pensó en Tom, en su hijo y en Deri.

"Ahora mismo deberían estar ya dormidos, espero poder tener todo listo antes del cumpleaños de mi pequeño"- suspiró.

Se sintió solo y extrañaba a su familia.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó cuando sintió un fuerte ruido desde los árboles, agarró su varita y se levantó rápidamente del suelo, esperando cualquier posible ataque que pudiera venir, espero pero no sucedió nada, se acercó hacia donde escuchó el ruido y se sorprendió cuando vio el cuerpo de un niño cubierto de sangre.<p>

Se acercó con cuidado procurando hacer ruido para que el niño lo escuchara, pero este no se movía.

Se agachó a un lado de este y tomo su pulso, suspirando con tristeza cuando no encontró uno.

Unos ruidos a lo lejos lo alertaron, tomó sus cosas y se escondió detrás de un gran árbol. Aguanto su respiración y miró por la esquina del árbol.

Desde su distancia podía ver a cuatro hombres inclinados sobre el cuerpo del niño, parecían buscar algo. Espero a que se fueran y recién ahí pudo respirar mejor.

Se movió, pero un objeto dorado a pocos metros de el le llamó la atención. Se acercó y lo recogió, le dio vueltas en su mano, teniendo un extraño deja-vû al ver aquella figura.

¿En dónde la había visto?

* * *

><p>Estuvo dos días vagando sin dirección hasta que encontró una señal de vida humana.<p>

Era una anciana que vivía en una casa en medio de la Isla. Harry se acercó con cuidado a la casa, volteando cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido.

"Me estoy volviendo paranoico"- murmuró a si mismo.

Llegó hasta la puerta y toco tres veces, espero pero nadie salia, volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero seguía sin respuesta.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, estaba yéndose cuando sintió algo extraño en el aire, miró hacia atrás y antes de poder hacer algo un golpe en su cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :3<p>

Se que estuvo un tanto rápido, pero así es como lo tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo.

Espero que el próximo sea más largo, como ya se acerca el fin de esta historia *snif* haré los últimos capítulos ya mas largos :D

Hasta la próxima actualización!

**~Dejen Review~**


End file.
